A Not So Ghostly Encounter--A Percy Jackson FanFiction--
by KehyarAhrkei14
Summary: •THIS BOOK CAN BE A STAND ALONE BOOK EVEN IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS. I JUST TOOK THE NAMES AND SOME MINOR DETAILS•


**CHAPTER 1**

A N N A B E T H

"woaaaah!!! This town has lots of trees Reyna!" I rolled down the car window and felt the cool breeze of this town.

"It's better than New York right?" My sister, Reyna said while she drives the car.

"It's way better!"

Reyna lives in this town, 19 hours away from New York and she has been living here since she graduated her second college in New York last year

Since Mom and Dad were too busy to take care of me, I had to spend my last year in highschool in a new school here in this new town.

"You'll love it here Annabeth plus the people are nice and there's a highschool and a college here." I've wanted to get away from my parents since Reyna left New York to stay here even though her boyfriend Janus is in New York teaching at mom's college.

Janus is a really nice guy, and my Mom really likes him. You know what they say mother's knows best. Reyna and Janus both graduated at mom's school Athenian College for Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics.

Mom's college has a really hard Entrance Exam because they will only train the best and they only cater one of the best Professors to teach in the School.

After graduating, Janus became a professor at mom's school but Reyna didn't want to handle any thing related to our mom--Athena--Yes our mom is named after the goddess of wisdom, and I don't know what my grandparents were thinking when they chose that name.

She only went to that school and got a degree in Architecture just to make our mom shut up. After graduating at the Athenian College, Reyna entered an another college and got a degree in business, because she had always wanted to help dad.

Reyna works with dad at his home and furniture business. The Chase Home and Furniture Corporation. Reyna is dad's Co-CEO since one day Reyna would be the CEO after dad retires.

Now that leaves me. Mom also wanted me to graduate her college, because she knew I love Architecture. I have always wanted to design buildings or monuments since I was 10. I knew mom's college would be the best for me if I wanted to pursue that career.

She also wanted me to be the CEO of her corporation when she retires. Mom didn't care for us emotionally, she always pushed me and Reyna to study and to excel at everything. She always say that she only expect us to be the best, and that's why I'm glad that I got to be away from New York for just one year.

After 19 hours of driving, we finally drove through town. The town was buzzling with people, some were in the market, and there's a mall here!

Then we pass by Westside College. It is a Highshool and at the same time a college.

After 20 minutes we passed the town and drove to a neighborhood. The houses looked like a modern family house. Then a blue house caught my attention. It looked like it was abandoned. After 5 minutes Reyna finally parked the car infront of a metallic gray colored two storey house.

It's my first time seeing the house that my dad got for Reyna. It was simple but it felt like home, unlike the mansion we have at New York.

Reyna's house even had a front porch with chairs. I got my luggage from the back of Reyna's car and went inside the house through the front door.

"Woah!" The inside looks really cosy. On the left side was the staircase that lead to the second floor. On my right was a small entrance that lead to the kitchen. Then infront of me was an entrance that lead to the living room.

"I can get used to this." I said and walked to the living room sitting on the comfortable and soft sofa. Dad's furnitures are really amazing!

"Get up lazy ass. Here's your key" she threw me a key at me. It's my room key.

"Thanks evil sister" I smirkd and looked around. I got up and walked to the stairs climbing up to the second floor. The number engraved on the key was the number 2 so I assume that my room has a number 2 on it.

Then voila! I found my room! It was the first door near the stairs. I pushed the key in and unlocked the door. I entered and didn't mind to close it behind me.

My room left me breathless. I had a loft bed that had a study area underneath it. The study area had a small bookcase, a computer and an office chair.

I looked more inside and found out that I had a walk in closet and my own bathroom with a shower and a bathtub.

Even though my room at New York was bigger and grander it felt like it was too much, but this place felt just right for me.

After unpacking every clothes that I have, I sat on my office chair and openned the computer. I immedietly went to google and searched about everything in this town.

After, searching it one picture caught my attention. It was a picture of a guy that looked like the same age as me. He was on a stretcher and a breathing apparatus on him. He was being wheeled into the ambulance.

The newspaper article's headline.

"ABANDONED CONSTRUCTION SITE ACCIDENT"

I was about to read it when Reyna walked in my room.

"Oh Reyna what are you doing here?" I asked her and turned off the computer.

"I just want to know if you would like to visit the school since class starts tomorrow. You did get to sleep in the car so my guess is you're energy is high"

I nodded and told her to wait for me downstairs because I had to change my clothes first. I went in the walking closet and got a simple white shirt and blue denim shorts.

After wearing it, I tied my wavy blonde hair in a ponytail leaving a few strands to frame my face. I rarely let my hair cascade down because I feel like it's too hot.

When I feel like I'm done, I walked out my room and locked it behind me, then I went down the stairs and saw Reyna was already by the door waiting for me.

We walked out and climbed back in her car. We drove back to the town and parked in the school's parking lot.

Westside wasn't that big compared to other public colleges. It wasn't big but it's big enough for this town.

"Welcome to Westside College." My sister said when we got off the car. We walked right in the school and since it's still a day before the 1st day of the school year starts the school was empty, but there is a banner that says 'WELCOME BACK STUDENTS'

There were blue and white and golden yellow lockers along the corridors and I think that's the school's colors. Blue, White and Golden Yellow.

The first

Floor Corridors A - C--as what

The sign says--it houses the lockers that the Junior HighSchool use.

Then when we got to the 1st floor corridors D-F it houses the Senior High Lockers. Then when we got to the 1st floor Corridors G-J it houses the College Lockers.

So basically the 1st floor only has lockers.

When we went up to the 2nd floor and walked on Corridors A-D it was filled with classrooms for the Junior HighSchool. Then on the 2nd Floor Corridors E and F has the classrooms for the Senior High.

I guess the Seniors are less compared to the Juniors.

Then Corridors G - I has the classrooms for the college kids.

At the end of Corridor I was the canteen and it was really huge. You can fit 5 corridors in this canteen. Just like the school's colors, the canteen has blue and white chairs or tables and the walls were decorated with a blue and white shade.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" I told Reyna and instantly remembered something "Where's the library?" I always go to the library whenever I'm in school, that's why I don't have friends because books are my friends.

"It's at the 3rd floor, it is with all the Practical Arts Classrooms are." Reyna has been here before since she told me that she had a seminar here to college students who would take up business.

We go up to the 3rd floor and found the library on the 3rd Floor's Corridor A, sadly we can't get in because they locked it. Then on the other Corridors were filled with Practical Arts classrooms or Elective Classrooms.

Woodwork

Computer Programming

Many more.

There are also classrooms that teach specific languages.

French

Greek/Ancient Greek

Japanese

Korean

Italian

I am so loving this school.

"When I enrolled you here they already have your schedule for you, but they don't know what electives you want to pursue, so they said to go to the Registrar's office so that you can pick three electives and one sport that you want to add to your schedule." Greek class here I come!

"Sports? So even if I have P.E. I can still choose some sports that I can add?" My sister nodded. This school is really flexible.

The whole 4th floor is for the school's swimming pool and the auditorium. When I looked in the clear water it looked tempting enough for me to dive in. I know what sport I'm taking.


End file.
